


Secret Admirer

by juniperallura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Pining, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperallura/pseuds/juniperallura
Summary: Keith finds a mysterious note in his locker signed from a secret admirer





	Secret Admirer

It took three tries for Keith to open his locker that morning. He’d been late on the first day of school and gotten stuck with the crappy one that always jammed. Go figure. 

That day, when the metal door finally swung open, Keith noticed something new waiting for him. A note, folded in quarters with  _Open Me_ printed neatly along the edge, was sitting on top of the pile of crumpled up homework and abandoned gym clothes that sat in the bottom of his locker. 

Keith frowned, stooping to pick it up. It wasn’t the first time he’d found a mysterious note in his locker— in fact, it was the third one in a week. This one wasn’t different from the others, which had something like “ _You’re cute,_ ”or “ _I like you,_ ”signed by  _Your Secret Admirer_. The handwriting was neat and sort of curvy, with little circles over the i’s instead of dots. The note Keith held in his hand read, “ _Do you have a date to the Valentine’s Day dance?”_  with little boxes for  _yes_ or  _no._

“-Whatcha got there, Keith?”

Keith’s heart nearly leapt out of his chest at the sudden sound of Pidge’s voice behind him. He turned to see her and Hunk smiling smugly at him, brows raised. “Nothing,” he scowled, his face betraying him with a rush of heat, “Just another stupid note.”

“Ooo, another love letter-” Hunk elbowed him, wiggling his eyebrows. “So, did you get asked to the dance, yet?”

“Uh, yeah, actually, I did.” Keith folded his arms, his prick of suspicion confirmed when Pidge reached over to pinch Hunk’s arm. Keith let out a sharp breath, jabbing a finger into his friends’ faces. “Do you guys have something to do with these? Is this some dumb prank?”

“No, no,” Hunk sputtered, “I was just asking- the dance is next week, it was just the next logical step, y’know, why would I even-” He cut himself off abruptly and threw up his hands.

Just then, Lance appeared from the crush of the hallway, leaning his elbow casually on Pidge’s shoulder until she pushed him off. He was wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans, just like Keith was, but somehow he looked about a million times more put together. “What’s up? Why are we all at Keith’s locker?”

“He got a note asking him to the Valentine’s dance.” Pidge nodded toward him.

“Oh, really?” Lance glanced at him, and Keith felt another stupid rush of heat in his cheeks. Lance’s eyes, piercing and crazy blue, always seemed to do that to him.

“Whatever,” Keith muttered, waving the note dismissively, “It doesn’t matter anyway, the dumbass didn’t say where I was supposed to leave it. If I don’t know who they are, how am I supposed to give them my answer?”

Keith noticed Lance’s eyes widen for just a second before he blew air between his teeth and ran his hand through his hair. “Classic rookie mistake,” he drawled, winking at no one in particular, “Trust me, I get love letters  _all_ the time. They probably just want you to tape it to your locker, or something…”

Before anyone could respond, the school bell signaled the beginning of the next period and the gang had to go their separate ways.

The day went on uneventfully, the fateful note staying folded in Keith’s pocket, until his last class, history— a class, as it happened, in which he sat right behind Lance. Most of the period was spent staring at the back of Lance’s head, wondering how he got his hair to stay so perfectly coiffed all day; but after their teacher chewed Keith out in front of the whole class for saying Napoleon invaded Russia in 1915 (a mistake anyone could’ve made, really), he figured he should maybe start paying attention.

He tapped Lance on the shoulder, leaning in close to whisper, “Hey, what was that name he mentioned, the king or whatever?”

Lance snorted, smirking at him from over his shoulder. “Just take my notebook.”

Keith glanced down at Lance’s notes, and his heart skipped a beat. His handwriting was neat, the curves of each letter smoothly rounded. Above each lower case i, in place of a dot, was a small circle. Keith’s mouth went dry. With a shaking hand, he reached into his pocket and fished out the note, laying it flat beside Lance’s notebook. 

It matched.

Keith practically threw the notebook back at Lance as his blood started to pound in his ears. His secret admirer was  _Lance?_

For a minute he just stared down at the note, his heart beating a mile a minute and his ears ringing. Then, almost without his permission, his hand reached over and checked the  _no_ box that had been staring up at him all day. Before he could stop himself, he leaned down and slipped the note through the open zipper of Lance’s backpack. 

The note had barely left his hand when the teacher called his name and every head in the classroom snapped to him. “Keith? Your face is red- do you have a fever? Do you need to go to the nurse?”

Keith cleared his throat, meeting Lance’s eyes for the briefest moment before looking away. “Uh- no, no. I’m fine.”

As everyone’s attention turned back toward the front, Keith couldn’t help the smile that spread slowly over his face as a glowing warmth pulsed in his chest. He flipped to a new page in his notebook and scrawled:

_Dear Secret Admirer,_

_Will you go to the Valentine’s Day dance with me?_

_◘ Yes_

_◘ No_

_- **Your**  Secret Admirer_


End file.
